


Life of PBP

by 55935



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F, I like to write but I can't come up with ideas, I take requests, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55935/pseuds/55935
Summary: This story is a chapter by chapter look on Peter's relationships with his friends, unofficial family, and the avengers.





	1. Introduction

Peter Bengamin Parker was just your average teenager. He went to Midtown High School of Science and Technology and he was the top of his class. He also had some pretty great friends....well 2 pretty great friends. Michelle 'MJ' Jones and Ned Leeds. 

So life was pretty normal for Peter...Until it wasn't. Until that fateful day, on a field trip to Oscorp, where he got bitten by a radio active spider and became the vigilante web-slinger of Queens known as Spiderman.

But you didn't come here for a backstory. Either way, Peter went about life the way any enhanced teenager would. He saved his friends, fought many animal themed villans (seriously what's up with that), met (fought) the avengers, hung out with Tony freaking Stark, and saved Queens a few dozen times just looking out for the little guy.

Spiderman did his spidery things by himself for the longest time (actually it was only 2 years but who's counting). Now a 16 year old high school student and crime fighting totally awesome superhero, Peter is standing outside Stark Industries trying to calm himself down before stepping into the building for his first day of interning with Mr. Stark.

Mr Stark, whom he hasn't seen since he was recruited to fight the rogue avengers in Germany. Mr. Stark whom has probably forgotten about the little friendly neighborhood spiderman. But Peter doesn't mind that Mr. Stark hasn't contacted him at all. He understands that Tony is busy with his rich life and his fiance, Pepper Potts, CEO of SI. 

Little did Peter know that as soon as he stepped foot into Tony's personal lab, his life would change forever and new realtionships will be found.


	2. Bullies Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is getting bullied at school. How do those who love him react?

The bell rang and peter steped outside of Midtown. He stood outside to wait for Happy to pick him up. 

Peter was smiling down at a text from Ned, but when he looked up, that smile vanished instantly. Flash stood right in front of him, casting over the small form of Peter.

Peter sighed and asked "What do you want, Flash?"

"Is it true?" Sneered Flash.

"Is what true?" Peter was genuinly confused.

"The Stark Internship. Everyone knows that Mr. Stark doesn't hire high school students. Especially not high school students who doesn't have much of a family and no one to love them. I mean, you're not even that smart. What would Tony Stark even see in you?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Flash. But Mr. Stark did hire me." Peter tried to defend himself.

The first punch came without warning. Although Peter could tell that it was coming from the pain in the back of his skull. But Peter stood his ground and got a fist to the face hard enough to knock him down. Peter could easily take on Flash. After all, he was spiderman. He took down the vulture, Doctor Octavius, the Lizard, even 2 avengers single handedly. One school bully was not enough to take him down.

He was spiderman...

But at the moment, he was Peter Parker. If he fought now, it would look suspicious. So he just had to take it.

Bruises were added upon unmarked skin. His arms, his face, his pride. 

Distantly Peter could hear faint yelling.

"Hey! What are you doing over there!"

All Peter could think at the moment was _huh, that sounded a lot like Happy's voice. _

The blows stopped and Flash stood frozen as Peter began to shift to lay on his back.

Peter didn't know what happened to Flash after that, he must have blanked. But somehow he ended up in the back of Happy's car feeling pretty sore. He realized that Happy was saying something so he tuned in.

"We'll get you help, kid. I called Tony and he and Bruce are setting up the medbay. I got that punk covered too. He is the school's responsibility so they will deal with him however they see fit. Though, I suppose that punishment won't be nearly as bad as the one Tony is planning to hash out" Happy said with a light chuckle.

Peter groaned as he sat up a bit more. "Oh my god, you told him didn't you?"

"Sorry kid, but he was going to figure it out as soon as he saw his kid all black and blue."

Peter stuttered "I-Im not his-Why would you-Just no!"

Happy rose an eyebrow at him throgh the rearview mirror. "Honestly kiddo, Tony sees you as a son. Trust me. I haven't seen him this happy since his college days." Happy seemed to think for a second. "Although I don't think he's too happy at the moment."

Peter groans again and coveres his face. "This sucks." He mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and give me ideas for future stories in this fic! thanks <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall! Sooooo I would love requests because I have like no imagination without a topic. If you post an idea in the comments, I will for sure do it and post it within 24 hours. It could be angsty, sweet, fluffy, dark. This story could be considered a story of one shots. Thanks for reading!


End file.
